The present invention relates to a lift device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lift device which can be adjusted.
A conventional lift device cannot be adjusted to lift various types of engines of vehicles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lift device which can be adjusted.
Accordingly, a lift device comprises a generally A-shaped base frame, a leg frame connected to the generally A-shaped base frame, a support post disposed on the leg frame, and a cantilever frame disposed on the support post. The generally A-shaped base frame has two front casters. The leg frame has two rear casters. The cantilever frame has a pair of parallel upper links and a pair of parallel lower links. A jack is disposed on the generally A-shaped base frame and disposed between the parallel lower links. An L-shaped outer frame is disposed between the parallel upper links and disposed between the parallel lower links. An inner frame is inserted in the L-shaped outer frame. A pin fastens the L-shaped outer frame and the inner frame together. A collar encloses the L-shaped outer frame. A column is disposed on the collar. An adjusting bolt fastens the collar and the L-shaped outer frame together. An end hook is disposed on an end of the inner frame.